In many hydrocarbon well applications, electric submersible pumping systems are used for pumping of fluids, e.g. hydrocarbon-based fluids. The hydrocarbon fluids are pumped from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by operating the electric submersible pumping system within a wellbore. In general, the electric submersible pumping system comprises a submersible pump powered by an electric, submersible motor which receives power via a power cable routed downhole into the wellbore. The power cable comprises three electrical conductors which supply three-phase power to the submersible motor which, in turn, powers a submersible pump. The electrical conductors are each round in cross-section and collectively enclosed within armor. However, the structure of the electrical conductors and cooperating layers of the overall power cable may be space inefficient and susceptible to damage.